


We're Kind Of Lost (Without You)

by Kaimu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is gone.<br/>He was supposed to do the groceries for a surprise dinner for his boyfriends (yes, he had learned to cook by now) and never returned.<br/>The always in control Liam loses it, 'bad boy' Zayn shows his big heart and emotions, Harry can't seem to stop crying from a broken heart, gets into a deep depression;  and Niall? His smile/laugh disappears and he turns into only a shell of whom he used to be.<br/>At first they try everything to find him, but, what use is there to still keep trying when all hope seems to be lost.<br/>All of them are secretly thinking it, but none of them dares to say the words out loud.<br/>They won't find Louis. Not alive at least...<br/>How are they gonna deal with the fact that the boy who kept them all together, their glue so to speak, isn't there anymore?<br/>But is he really gone forever?<br/>What if one day he does return, will everything fall back into place? Or are things between the boys damaged beyond repair?<br/>Then there's Louis himself, who's been through more than any of them could dare to imagine. How is he ever going to get back to the old him? <br/>Will it al be too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liam stared at the note on the table, a small smile appeared on his face while reading it.

My boys,

I've got my lazy bum up from the couch (you see that, Li? Hah!) *insert Liam's snort* and went to the store to get some groceries for your surprise dinner I'll be preparing.

Which...isn't a surprise anymore now, but, hey...

SURPRISE! *insert Liam's chuckle*

I'll be back soon.

Love, 

Louis :)

P.S. Yes, Ni...I'll bring you some sweets.

"What's that?" 

Liam got distracted when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and a curly haired head peeked over his shoulder.

"A note from Lou," Liam answered, "To spoil his own surprise for us."

Harry chuckled fondly, "That's so like Lou."

"What's so like Louis?" a voice with a slightly Irish accent suddenly asked from beside Liam, leaning closer to read the note. "Lou went shopping? I hope he brings me...oh! He is!" 

Liam and Harry both smiled at Niall's childlike enthusiasm. Sometimes Niall really did look like he was the youngest of the five of them, while Harry was actually the youngest by a year.

"Vat's happening boys?" Zayn's voice came from the doorway of the kitchen and Liam picked up the note, waving it around a bit.

"Lou's out shopping. Wants to make us a not-so-surprise dinner."

"He actually listened to you boss him around? That's a first."

"Hey!" Liam scowled as Niall and Harry tried to stifle their laughter, but weren't succeeding. "I'm not that bossy."

Zayn grinned, stepping closer to press a kiss on Liam's cheek. "Sure, love."

"Am not," Liam grumbled, rolling his eyes at the three others, "I just wanted to get him out of the house again."

"He's been sick, Li." Harry responded, throwing an arm over Niall's shoulders as he guided him towards the couch.

"Was sick, yes," Liam nodded, sighing as Zayn lead him to the couch as well. "He's feeling better for a week now."

"Well, he's outside now," Niall mumbled, curled into Harry's side, "Let's wait until he gets back. I hope he'll hurry. I'm already hungry."

"You're always hungry, Ni." Harry let out a little 'oomph' when he got elbowed in the stomach by Niall, of course.

"I'll put the telly on." Zayn said, wrapping his arms around a very cuddly Liam.

And so they waited for their boyfriend to return.

\-------------------.......................---------------------

"He was supposed to be back by now, wasn't he?" Harry's voice piped up timidly, trying to ignore the fact that all four of them had been staring at the clock for almost an hour now instead of at the television screen.

"Maybe he ran into some fans," Liam answered. He was the only one still trying to pretend he was actually watching the screen instead of the clock.

"Maybe he just forgot the time," Niall chimed in.

Zayn didn't say a word, but his whole body was tense, even if Liam was rubbing soothing circles on his stomach.

They all went into silent mood again.

"I don't know which store Louis went to, but, I'm pretty sure they all closed two hours ago." Zayn's voice suddenly broke the silence, startling the other three.

"This isn't normal," Harry muttered, checking his phone and frowning. "Nothing. Did you guys receive a text or phonecall from him?"

The others checked their phones and shook their head in the negative.

"Li," Niall piped up softly, "I'm worried now."

"Maybe he's pranking us?" Liam tried but Zayn's unamused raise of the eyebrow stopped him. "Yeah...I'm getting worried too."

"Should we call the cops?" Harry asked.

"It hasn't been 24 hours. They won't do anything." Zayn answered through gritted teeth.

"Then what?" Niall asked, slightly panicked. "What if something happened to him? What if someone beat him up and he's lying somewhere in an alley and---"

"That's enough," Liam cut him off, getting up from the couch. "I'm going out. Looking for Louis."

"I'm coming with you," Zayn said, jumping up now as well.

"Me too," Harry spoke up, but Liam stopped him.

"No. You and Niall stay here. He might come back and I want you to let us know immediately when he does."

Harry hung his head, but nodded. "Ok."

"We'll let you know when we find him."

Then, Liam and Zayn were gone, leaving Harry and Niall alone and in fear for their boyfriend's safety.

"Haz?" Niall whispered, "I'm kind of scared..."

Harry pulled the slightly older boy tightly against himself. "It's gonna be alright, Ni. They'll find him. Lou will be alright, baby."

He didn't even know who he was trying to convince more. Niall or himself


	2. Chapter 2

**They didn't get along at first, Liam and Louis that is. They were two different personalities. While Louis was loud and bubbly, Liam was quiet and reserved. He was the responsible one. He thought about their future while Louis wanted to have fun, because they didn't know when and how it would all end. If you'd asked Liam back then, he thought Louis would be the one to make them fall. How wrong he was... They didn't fall back then, almost 5 years ago now, and they still hadn't. They wouldn't. They'd all make sure of that. What changed, you might ask. What changed Liam's opinion of Louis? Because Louis' opinion of Liam didn't need to be changed. He always saw the good in Liam, no matter how many times they butted heads. Louis wore his heart on his sleeve. Even if he was a bit shy at first, once he got started, he never stopped. Liam's whole view on Louis' personality, on Louis as a complete whole, changed that one night when the oldest of the group decided to confront him. Liam had been on edge, because he felt like Louis was attacking him personally, but then...then the oldest boy said something that stuck in Liam's head. Something that made him realize: 'I think I could fall in love with this boy'. And he did. So hard and so fast no one saw it coming, least of all Liam himself. Or maybe someone did. _Louis Tomlinson._** \---------------...............------------------- _Liam winced a little when the door to his and Niall's room slammed shut, loud footsteps bounded into the room,_ _combined with that loud voice. It were the worst sounds Liam could imagine and yet they were there. Right now. "Liam!" Louis' voice boomed around the room almost in stereo sound. "Where the hell are you?" Liam groaned, trying to bury his face in his pillow. Why wasn't Niall there? In fact, where the hell was the Irish lad anyway? "There you are!" Seriously. Did he always have to be so loud? "I knew you were hiding from me." Liam rolled his eyes and turned his head a little. "I'm trying to sleep. What do you want, Louis?" "I want to bloody know why you're always put a stick in the wheels when I have a plan to do something?" "Because your 'plans' are usually stupid. Ridiculous even." He could hear the intake of breath. "I'm just trying to have a little fun." "Fun?" "Yes, fun. F-u-n. I'm not even surprised you don't know what that word means." And there you had it. Liam knew this was gonna go oh so wrong. "I know what fun means. What you're doing, on the other hand, is destroying our chances in the music business." "I'm....I'm what?!" "You heard me." Liam pushed himself up on his elbow a little, staring harshly at Louis. Unforgiving. "How fucking dare you?" Louis half growled, hands clenched into fists by his sides. "Why don't you just pull that stick out of your ass for once? With your constant bossing everyone around. You're not our dad. Nobody even likes you." And that was over the line. It actually hurt the always confident in himself Liam. Especially that last part, but, he wasn't gonna let Louis know that. "Who cares if they like me or not?" He barked out, now sitting up completely, noticing Louis had come a little closer. "I'm doing this to get a career in singing. Something that I love doing. I've been here before, Louis. I almost made it before, but, I wasn't good enough. I won't let that happen this time. This time I'm gonna make it. No one will stop me. Not even you and your...your...foolishness!" Louis was quiet, staring at the boy on the bed, his head cocked to the side. "So, that's it? That's what behind this whole uptightness, huh?" Liam blinked, "What?" Louis sighed, "You're scared. You're scared people won't like your singing, so, you concentrate so hard on it and push people away so you can just sing because you think that's the only thing that matters in this competition. Your voice." Now Liam really was confused. "Well...this is a singing competition." Louis actually had the nerve to laugh. "That's not all it is, Liam. Let's be honest...Would Wagner still be here if it was just a singing competition? No. He wouldn't." Ok...so, maybe Louis was right about that one. But..."What's your point?" "My point, my dear Liam, is that his personality is what's keeping him in this competition. People vote for him because he's funny. He's nice. He doesn't have a damn stick up his ass." Liam opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Louis didn't give him a chance. "I'm not asking you to stop singing, Liam. I'm asking...begging for you to loosen up. Just a little bit is enough. Trust me, if they see the fun side of Liam Payne, which I know you have in you, even more people are gonna vote for us and who knows...maybe we'll even have a chance of winning." "I...." "Just think about it." Louis moved back towards the door. With his hand on the doorknob, Louis looked over his shoulder. "Oh, I was lying by the way. There is someone who likes you." "Who might that be?" and Liam hates how hoarse and weak his voice sounds. "Me." Before Liam has the chance of even trying to form anything to say to that, Louis is gone and he's staring at the door. He blinks a few times and then the weirdest thing happens... His lips curl up into a true, genuine smile._ \------------------------...................--------------------- When the front door opens and closes, Harry and Niall are up on their feet before Zayn and Liam can make it properly into the living room. "Did you find him?" They both ask in unison. They see Zayn go up the stairs without a word. Harry follows him but gets the door smacked in his face, but not literally. Niall stares at Liam, hating the devestated look in his eyes when he finally looks up at him. "He's nowhere to be found."


End file.
